Tiron
Tiron is a Desert Waste-world, the fifth habitable moon of Thelyn, a 4th planet in the Europa solar system, which is located at the edge of Garon Nebulae, Segmentum Tempestus. Tiron is a desert/arid, barely habitable world where the Federation dumps its locally unrecyclable waste, where it waits for further recycling or is left alone to wither. It was colonized under the initiative of the Europan Planetary Federation, after the secession from the Imperium of Man. History 985.M40 to 231.M41 Being colonizes last from all the moons, there weren't many reasons to. The world is barely habitable and poor on mineral wealth too. For a long time, there were only a few outposts and a couple of mining sites, but nothing more. 232.M41 to 664.M41 With several, heavily damaged Cobra-class destroyers being decommissioned and ordered to be scrapped, somebody got an idea why not just dump them on Tiron, and so the vessels were towed to orbit and sent into their calculated meteoric descent onto the surface. Later, a few more vessels joined them, creating a small starship graveyard. A decision was made and by the end of the 651.M41, Tiron 1 facility was built nearby. 665.M41 to 861.M41 With the success of the Tiron 1 facility, five more were ordered to be built at convenient locations around the planet. Also, prison workers were brought in from other worlds to help build and later run the facilities in exchange for a shorter prison sentence. Many used the situation to escape off-site into the deserts, scavenging off what little food they can find. The luckier ones managed to find a shelter or were found by other escapees, but many weren't that lucky and perished of dehydration or food poisoning days later. 862.M41 to 991.M41 With the amounts of escapees growing, first settlements began to appear and the prisoners turned into bandits, waging war with other groups or raiding the scrap fields, searching for anything of value to salvage. Various people started coming to this world as well, attracted by the lawlessness or possible riches hidden beneath the towering piles of scrap. One bandit group even managed to build several 'tanks' made of scrap and attacked the Tiron 6 facility, successfully blowing it up, so the nearby scrap fields won't get processed and they can have it all for themselves. 992.M41 to the Present day The world remains a lawless, unforgiving place to this very day and there is little hope it will change in the future. Landscape & Nature *The surface is generally dry, covered in orange-colored, hematite heavy soil and sand. Most of the surface is desert, but some areas, mostly around water sources are arid, with an occasional oasis spanning a few hundred meters into the dry savanna. Badlands with tall, constantly wind-lashed mesa-like rock formations that have a maze of valleys in between them are quite frequent as well. *The equatorial zone is mostly nothing but desert-like wasteland that supports little to no life at all. The barely bearable heat, nearly constant wind gusts and frequent dust storms make it difficult to cross even for well-equipped travelers. Rebreathers are recommended, as the fine dust can clog one's bronchus and lead to painful suffocation. *The rest of the surface is a bit more livable, with slightly lower temperatures, arid savannas, and oases being much more frequent (but still relatively rare). Most of the scrap-fields are located in this zone, creating a sort of a biome by themselves, as it provides a place to hide or hunt for local wildlife. Even various lichens, moss or small plants began growing in the area, as some scrapped pieces can hold water, or contained unemptied water reservoirs. *Speaking of wildlife, the largest animal is fat, hulking herbivore known as Fat Wolopus, followed by another herbivore, a thin, spindly-looking creature with multi-jointed legs called Twin-tailed Goopin, followed by canid-sized carnivore/scavenger called Desert Voguine, who lives and hunts in small packs. Population, Society & Culture *Officially, the planet is considered not having any permanent residents and the only official people are workers in the waste recycling facilities and occasional army personnel at the Besai Plateau range, although there are thousands, or maybe tens of thousands of undocumented people living in the bandit camps and other settlements. *Those living in bandit camps are usually violent outlaws or thugs who enjoy the lawless nature of this world, where disputes are usually solved at knifepoint, or with guns blazing. Bandit camps are usually run by various warlords, often religious or ideological demagogues and competition for territory or resources is common. The lifestyle of the bandits reflects the 'survival of the fittest' philosophy to the point, or rather 'survival of the one with the bigger gun' to be precise. *On the other hand, there are several groups of people who are not interested in mindless violence, be it scavengers and scrap merchants interested in the riches the scrap fields may hide, or people who want to enjoy some absolute freedom in the peaceful manner, like escaped convicts, various outcasts, free-thinkers, anarchists or religious fanatics. These live in one of the more peaceful settlements, like The Oasis. Notable locations *'Tiron 1 waste recycling facility' - The first waste recycling facility built, that also served as a template for the five more facilities (Tiron 1 to Tiron 6) that were built. They are built near the waste fields, where waste, mostly scrap, and tailings are being dumped. Work teams, mostly prisoners and servitors then cut and disassemble the scrap and bring it over to the facility, where it is recycled and sent off-world. What can't be recycled is compacted into cubes and thrown out, where it slowly withers in the hot, dry weather. *'Tiron 6 waste recycling facility' - For many years, Tiron 6 worked exactly the same as all other Tiron facilities, until it was attacked by wasteland raiders and severely damaged. It was never repaired or re-opened since then. It now serves as a base for the Blood Maidens, a female-only warband, who are known for their torture rituals and extreme cruelty. *'Oasis' - One of the few places, that is livable, yet still violent. The Oasis is not a regular city or a town, but rather a settlement built chaotically over time by various stragglers, illegal scrap traders, and scavengers held in relative peace at a gunpoint of the ruling warlords' enforcers and mercenaries. *'Morbah' - Also a settlement similar to Oasis, but belonging to a closed community of scavengers with a very strict hierarchy. *'The Sanctuary' - Relatively large settlement led by a group of religious demagogues, that are very hostile to those who refuse to embrace their teachings. *'Freetown' - Likely built by the surviving initiators of the Red Revolution, where they live by the principles of their ideology. The place has abundance of unique and bizarre works of art, yet is stricken with squalor and poverty. Despite that, several thousand people live there, working hard to keep the place from collapsing. *'Besai plateau weapons testing range' - The largest and most widely used weapons testing range used for testing all sorts of weapons, from new tank rounds and aircraft bombs to WMDs like neutron bombs or orbital bombardment cannons. Notable people *'Baron' - The leader of the Oasis and the most powerful warlord. His real name is unknown. *'Hemiskr' - Now almost a legendary madman, who walked down the streets of Oasis, preaching about the upcoming doomsday. He became an amusement attraction, as the day of the doomsday, and the mean of the end varied each day. Armed Forces No official military, Mechanicus or Ecclesiarchy forces are permanently stationed on Tiron, however observations and intercepted data transmission revealed that there are various mercenary groups, bandits, and insurgents occupying their little pieces of land or serving to the local warlords. The government has no control over those warbands. Quick Navigation Category:Desert Worlds Category:Europan Planetary Federation Category:Imperial Planets Category:Imperium Category:Planets Category:Capt.Hawkins